The River
by VampireoftheTwilight
Summary: 7 years have passed and Chihiro has searched for Kohaku high and low in the human world, and now she just found him in Yuba kids room. In the process of the next chapter expect it soon! oct. 16 the latest! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a field of the distant land of Japan, there sat a 17 year old girl under the clear blue sky of summer, day dreaming by a fast flowing stream, watching the clear water passing through her fingers. It was cool to the touch and refreshing, just like her, Chihiro's, first love. Just like the water, the love was rushing, joyful and full of life. Many hours at a time she would let the water sweep her mind away and let it calm her, reminding her of the one boy who was so far away, yet so near to her heart that would never leave her. Even after the passing time of their last meeting, after rescuing her parents, she remembered the most important promise of her life to that boy, Kohaku.

They promised to meet each other again, promised . . . Chihiro sighed and lay down in the grass. It had been 7 years scene they last looked open each other, and during this time she had spent the time searching for him, the Kohaku river, but, just like the him, the river was nowhere to be found. Alas, she had not given up hope; her love after all this time had not weakened but had consumed her with the hope of seeing him again. So, today, Chihiro was preparing herself for her biggest step ever in finding him.

She was going back to 'the' Bath House where all of these feeling were given birth. Chihiro was going to find the tunnel and walk down it again, but this time alone in the hope of having a Kohaku walk back with her, hand in hand.

With years of self taught grace she stood, retrieved her belongings, and walked back to the road and drove home in her car planning on the task ahead of her. When home, she walked through the door, removed her shoes and walked up the stairs. Her parents where never really home, they were always on dates together, leaving her at home knowing that she would take the time to be by herself to do her homework or go her stream.

So, they wouldn't really care if she left right? When in her room she packed a small bag of clothes and some valuable jewelry that she had bought with her job as a swimming instructor. She would for sure pack a bathing suit just in case she would have to swim anywhere, like across the river that divided the two worlds.

Making sure that the bag was filled with essentials, she tossed the straps over her shoulders and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She had already prepared a letter to leave behind. The letter would state that she was going on a road trip of the countryside and would be gone for a couple of days, surely they wouldn't doubt that.

And even if they did, their would be no stopping her, for this was her true love, the one she had been aching to see for so long, the one she had every night dreamed of, the one she would do anything for, her Kohaku. Surely he feels the same for me, Chihiro thought. Surely he is looking for me as well, he must.But what if he fogot her? What if he was taken back under Yubabas spell? What if . . . he was no more . . .

But Chihiro sharply stopped this negative thinking, it was bad to think of things like this right before she was about to go out and find him, like she had been meaning to for so long.

Chihiro took the letter from her pocket, a very short note, and placed it on the table. Then with excitement she rushed out the door and into her car. Chihiro took a deep breath and started the engine.

Chihiro drove for an hour to get out of town, she would just need to remember what her dad told her about getting back to the tunnel, he would constantly tell her he found it by mistake and how it seemed to just 'pop' out at him when he was driving by. "It was a complete accident" he would say with a smile" All I know is that I can't remember what we did, we went through a tunnel and . . . and" He would frown and scratch his head in frustration. "I must have took a nap or something . . . right?". I would reply, confirming him statement, and would secretly smile.

_Well, that must have been one heck of a nap, you know turning into a pig and all . . ._

Well, Chihiro was just glad that her parents had forgotten about the enchantment they had been under, so that it could be her little secret for her to remember.

She turned left onto a beaten dirt road and drove forward, scanning the area as she went looking for the tiny shrines she had seen once before. Many just like in the movie you wouldn't be able to return to the mystical land after being there once before . . . could it be possible? Chihiro shook her long brown hair back over her shoulder and continued searching.

After driving for 1 hour her good attitude changed to a nervous demeanor. What if she couldn't find the tunnel? What if all of this was for naught? What if Yubaba, the cruel Bathhouse owner, had done something to change the entrance tothe world? What if . . . what . . . if . . . Tears started to appear in her eyes and Chihiro wanting to stay in control of her feelings, tried to steel her self from the overpowering emotions of hopelessness. Could she be that weak to stop now after all this time? Finally, after a few moments, the emotions became too much to bear and Chihiro had to pull over to let her tears flow freely. After stopping, she put her head against the wheel and wept for all that she was worth for.

Time pasted and Chihiro during that time let all of the tears that had been kept inside her for 7 years drip down her slender cheeks. Soon she found that no more tears came and all she could feel was the swooshing of her own uneven breaths. Chihiro raised her head and looked around her to find that she was parked right beside tiny little shrines, the same ones that her mother had pointed out 7 years ago. Chihiro froze, had she really parked right beside the thing she was looking for? None the less, Chihiro couldn't care less, after a moment to actually realize this discovery she whooped for joy. She turned the car back on and kept driving up the road, she sped up, the car was bumping and thrashing and tossing her about, had Chihiro not had her seat belt on she would have possibly been tossed out the open car window. But this did not matter. She was nearing the little stone figure that guarded the tunnel--the tunnel, the one that has haunted her body and soul, the one that might lead her to Kohaku . . .

She slammed down on the brake, with a hair of space left between the statue and the car. But she did not care. She hurriedly drew her bag and left the car, slamming the door behind her. She hoped that the next time she saw this car it would again like last time, covered in dust and leaves from the passing time. Chihiro smiled widely, took a deep breath and sped through the tunnel's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

She raced like the wind, her heart pounding with emotions, through the tunnel and soon found her self on the other side to find the green sea of grass. It looked like an untouched paradise, and soon for the second time that day she found her cheeks wet with emotion.

Could all of this truly be real, if she touched a stone would and it fade into darkness? If she picked a flower from the ground would it die and fade from her trembling hand? No, it was too real, this was not a dream.

Chihiro began to shake with excitement of knowing she was so close to finding him and feeling his touch again, his hand in hers. His joy of learning his name and running with him in the heat of the moment, it was all so exhilarating. She hadn't felt so alive for such a long time, 7 years to be more exact. And if she had her way, it was never going to end.

She shifted her backpack more firmly around her shoulders and walked confidently through the plane of grass. With the passing moments she began to walk faster, and so her walk turned into a small jog and from a jog to a run. Chihiro felt that she needed to get to him that second and couldn't wait any longer.

Her chest started to heave, her breath coming in controlled gasps and legs rhythmically pumping beneath her, she soon was able to see the stone steps. A smile spreading across her face, she sprinted with the last of her energy, and now only one thought was going through her mind.

Kohaku.

She leapt across the rocks, but, Chihiro's foot was caught on a loose stone. It was too late to catch herself. She swung down upon the rocks in a fluid motion, with no time to scream. The last thing she saw was a moss covered rock, then nothingness.

"Well, she was always a klutz, but lord! What was she doing, nearly killed herself on the rocks . . ." Chihiro's hearing was fading and this was the first thing that she heard. _Who is that? Oh my god, have I been taken by one Yubaba's henchmen? What's going on?_

She tried to move but found she had no strength to move, and even if she could, she wouldn't desire to. Chihiro was aflame with pain all over her body, all the taken for granted functions of her body were screaming in pain. But what was this? She could feel bandages across her chest and limbs. Chihiro also realized that all she wore _only_ the bandages. Someone had striped her of her clothes . . .

She could feel the soothing weight of a wet cloth on her forehead. Who ever had taken her was, actually, taking care of her. She didn't really care anymore, she was just so tired . . .

Chihiro started to drift off into sleep's labyrinth again, hoping that when she next woke, she would find herself in her bed, back at home . . . or in Kohaku's bed . . . she mentally laughed at the thought and was selfishly taken away by sleep.

When she woke next she was fully awake and she dared to open her eyes. The room slowly came into focus, and soon it dawned on her where she was. Her eyes widened and she greedily took the room in, was she truly back in the boiler room?

Chihiro took in the smell and inhaled the perfume against the pain that hacked at her ribs, but it could not be helped, she was hooked to the forgotten smell of the herbs and spices. Again, and again she worked the intoxicating scent into her body, until she was out of control. She smiled, and started to laugh like she hadn't in a long, long time.

_This is wonderful, well, except for the body being injured bit. . ._

Well, for right now she would just love to lie here and be surrounded by the smells, but, it was not meant to last. Foots steps could be heard on the wooden floor near her head. Chihiro didn't close her eyes; she wanted it to be known that her eyes were open. She wanted to see her caretaker, no, she wanted to see Kohaku. And if she didn't see him walking towards her, well, it would be just another disappointment.

_I think I could deal with the disappointment . . . _

Chihiro, with all the will power she possessed, she wrapped her naked body with the blankets, sat up, and resisted the urge to moan with the pain of it all. She slowly turned her head toward the sound of the oncoming footsteps and raised her chin, trying to be strong. Then, what she did see, well, it was a shock, but, it was her dear friend, Lin.

Lin, the caring friend she had forgotten. Lin, the woman who had taken her under her wing for her stay at the Bath House. Lin, the friend she thought she was never going to forget. Chihiro was struck by the sudden appearance of her lost and forgotten friend, but not that disappointed.

"Well, Chihiro, it's great to see that you are awake at last!" Lin said happiness shining through her words "I am so glad that--"

"How do you know my name?" Chihiro asked quickly, then just as quickly added "Well-- I mean how do you know my real name . . . I thought you knew me as Sin--"

"Oh, Chirhiro!! After you left Kohaku, well, Haku now told Kamaji and me your real name" she smiled "It sounds so much better than Sin . . ."

But Lin stopped talking, she just realized that Chihiro was in total shock, her mouth wide; free to catch any lose flies.

"Kohaku--Kohaku is still here, in the bath house?" Chihiro stammered.

Lin gave a smirk, sat down next to Chihiro and gently pushed her mouth close. "That's very un-becoming of a young lady! And yes-" Lin nodded" Haku-sama is still here . . . why wouldn't he be? He still works for Yubaba, after you left he tried to leave, but" She shoke her head "in the process there was a fight and after Haku was sama just like before, just as cold. Nothing really changed, your being here was just a ripple and was soon washed away. I am so sorry. But, what were you expecting?" Lin smiled weakly and continued "Yubaba is not only boss of the Bath house but, of all this" she raised her arms in a gesture to present the world to her.

"So, really you should be thanking your lucky star! Haku found you in the nick of time, when he found you . . . when he came to Kamaji and me, we feared the worst-" but Chihiro suddenly realized what Lin just said and visibly jumped. Kohaku had found her and brought her here to Lin and Kamaji . . . so why wasn't he here right now! Did he really still care?

"Where is Kohaku right now?" Chihiro said excitedly, not being able to hide the joy that Kohaku had indeed found her and brought her to safety! Also, she thought wickedly, hoped that he had been the one to strip her of her clothes. Chihiro mentally shook herself, what was she thinking! She couldn't think of that now . . . but the desire of wanting his hands on her, enclosing her in his warm . . . was brainwashing, intoxicating as the aroma of the boil room.

Lin touched her hand gently, a look of pity on her face " I don't think he would want to see you right now Chihiro . . . you should be lucky that he even brought you to us . . . like I said before hes been so cold after you left . . . I don't think he cares about anyone but himself and Yubaba now . . . I'm so sorry."

Chihiro shook her head. No, she wouldn't except it, no, never. She loved him, he must love her back, after all she had done for him . . . there was no possiblitly he wouldn't want to see her, to hold her, to kiss her . . . like she had wanted to do for so long . . . But, Chihiro wasn't going to be pushed away just because 'he didn't want to see anyone' Ha! Fuck that! He was going to see her whether he wanted to or not. She had been to much pain to stop now, that was for sure!

" Lin, whether he wants to see me or not, I don't care! " Chihiro grasped Lins hand back firmly " Please" Chihiro willed Lin to look deep into her eyes to try and make her understand her seriousness of her emotions for him "Tell me where he is, I need to go to him, thats why I came here. I came here for him, I came to take him for my own, I came here to be with him. I am willing to do anything for him right now, and if I have to," Chihiro smiled wickedly " I'll kidnap him if I have to. Do you understand what I am saying? I love him, very much. Please, please. Tell me where he is."

Lin, the good friend that she was, gently pulled Chihiro into an embrace. "Of course I will, my friend".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After those heart filled words, Chihiro quickly gathered her clothes, Lin helped her dress for she was still sore, but not sore enough to seek Kohaku.

"I don't think you will disappear Chihiro, but just in case I'll snatch some food from the kitchens. While I'm gone please, don't leave without me . . ." Lin said while rising to her feet "because if you do leave-" Lin bitterly rubbed her nose" you will surely be found, you reek of human!"

With that said Lin departed through the small door and left Chihiro by herself, to think of the rescue ahead.

Some time later, Lin came back to the boiler room with a rice pastry. Chihiro not caring for the taste, she wolfed it down, realizing that she was truly hungry having not eaten for the past days.

"Right," Chihiro said, "This is what I'm going to do. I'm, with your help, am going to the top floor-now before you say anything" Chihiro quickly added, from the look on Lin's face, she already didn't like the idea of going to the top floor where Yubaba lay. And if she didn't even like that part of the plan . . . she was going to have a hard time holding her tongue.

"The only reason I would risk going to the top floor is because of her baby, that baby is a possible ally and a good bargaining chip if Yubaba would need persuading. Also," She breathed in deeply "also because Kohaku is most defiantly there and that is my main goal of getting to him."

Chihiro, visibly proud with herself for think up such a brilliant plan, sat on the ledge and anxiously waited for Lin's reply.

"Chihiro, I would risk a lot for you if I helped you more than getting you to the top floor. This I regret deeply but, that is the most I am able to do. After getting you to the top floor, I would not be able to help you any further unless you got a job here which," Lin looked her over "I highly doubt you would do again. So," Lin moved over to Chihiro and sat down beside her" when do you want this plan to start, there is no better time than now, because its morning. Shall I take you now?"

Chihiro took one breath into her lungs and slowly blew it out. "Hai lets get this over with"

Lin briefly left to go and get Chihiro a uniform for her to help her blend in. When she returned Chihiro quickly dressed, talked over the plan and left.

They passed through many corridors, kitchens and stairs passing few people along the way. Soon they started using the elevators and soon after dodging many people they made it to the top.

Chihiro walked out of the elevator, not expecting Lin to follow. So when the elevator passed down out of sight she was not alarmed.

_This is it Chihiro, this is where you decide if you truly are brave enough to pursue Kohaku, if you are truly worthy of loving him._

She silently jogged to the end of the corridor and remembering the door to the baby room, she entered. It was not the same. Many of the toys had changed to trucks and hard toys, weapons as well. Chihiro walked over to one of the piles and admired some of the weapons, which were all wooden . . . One of the small swords caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a finely made toy, one that was up to putting up any toddlers whacking. She turned it over in her hands, and then made the decision, then and there that she would borrow the sword. The Baby wouldn't mind . . . would it?

She placed the sword inside her clothes and continued to look around. She soon started searching for the baby, bouncing here and there on the green floor. In-between the pillows and underneath the bed she looked, everywhere that was to be big enough for the huge baby to hide.

Chihiro, puzzled, sat down on an over fluffy chair and tried to think of where the baby would be, for he was clearly not here . . .

"Baby, baby are you here? Your mother requests that you go on a walk with her." the voice pierced her mind and heart, she knew that voice. Yes, it was deeper, yes it was more manly sound, but it still had that essence, that power . . .

Kohaku.

She didn't want to move, she wanted him to see her there. She she stood and walked to the voice.

"Here I am Kohaku, I have been looking for you."

Kohaku's face was in darkeness, and she couldn't see his face but when he spoke now . . . it was cold.

"What are you doing here, Chihiro" He hissed and moved closer slowly.

"Why are you here, Chihiro" he said moving closer and closer to Chihiro, his voice flat.

Chihiro was fighting off tears, did he really not care?

"What have you come for, Chihiro" Then, he was right in front of her, so close she could feel his aura, hear his heavy breatheing, smell his scent. Her body was reacting in ways she had never felt before, a heated energy plused through her. It was envgorating, energising.

"What have I come for, you ask" Chihiro stepped closer, daring him to move away, but he did not, he held his ground. Chihiro moved her head close to his ear, and temptation to kiss it almost overwhelmed her. Instead, she whispered this.

"I have come for you, and only you" she whispered into his ear, and felt him tense.

"I . . . want . . . you" she heatedly whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't have time to think of reason, she only had time to say and do what she wanted, needed, desired. And luckly he didn't move away from the embrace, Chihiro still couldn't see his face, but that didn't matter.

". . . right now" Then with swift gentleness she claimed his mouth to hers, like she had wanted to do for so long. Then the miracle happened, then and there in their embrace.

He slid his large, strong hands in the small of her back and pulled her closer. Then, with a passion to match her own, kissed-her-back.

OMG I LOVE THAT PART XD Don't worry, it'll continue in the next chapter!! but i need some encouragement here!!

Your truly,

Vampire of the Twilight


	4. Chapter 4

Lemon WARNING! MAJOR LEMON WARNING! Not for the Faint of heart!! D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the babies room, two lovers who had not seen each for 7 were giving each everything they had to one another that had been kept inside from their adolesent love. Their passion was a consuming as a mighty tsuname and neither could deny the pull of the water of lust.

Chihiro's trembling fingers found their way into Kohakus hair which had grown down his back and pulled him closer, wanting to be closer to him, so much closer . . .

His hands were greedy as well, pulling her closer to him, one hand slowly sliding up under her pink shirt, creeping its way forward to her breast.

Their tongues were tasting each other hungerly, and when Kohaku started to slowly play with her nipple, she moaned and crushed herself against his hand wanting more of the pleasurable sensation. Her lower body becoming slippery with pleasure.

Her hands began to slide down his front and teasingly slip in and out of his pants, making him groan, knowing what was to come.

Kohaku started to guide Chihiro to the bed, and sung her down upon it.

He looked at her, his eyes glazed over with the sight of her. Her lips red from the kisses, her hair ascue, and her eyes . . . filled with lust.

Chihiro looked up at him, and her blood ran hot through her veins. She could see his face now.

Eyes of the lightest emerald, with a face, not of a the young boy she once knew, but of a man, cheisled from an angel. And his hair-his hair was an over flowing curtain of black darkness that was now cascading over his shoulders coming down to his hips. He was now a tall, strong, powerful man with an aura of power.

Kohaku.

He slowly slipped out of his clothes and when it was just him . . . he was a sight to behold. Perfect, in everyway their was to think. His stomach, legs, arms all flowing with power and magic.

Then he slowly started to take off her clothes, while moving up ontop of her. She let him take it alllllllllllllllllllll off, his hands sliding up from her beasts and down to her legs and in beetwn. But their eyes never strayed from each other gaze, each afraid that this was dream and that it would all disapear before the hands and eyes.

His fingers started to make slippery circles of her sencitive bud, and she moaned, uncontrolably. She threw her head back and opened her legs, for him to deepen his caress.

His breath was becoming labored now, seeing her in pleasure was . . . erotic. Seeing her writhing underneath him was driving him wild.

He used one finger now and entered her, she shuddered and began to rock into it, her mouth agape, moaning, eyes closed.

He placed another finger in and she groaned, nodding her head, and rocking further. Her moans were getting loader, escaldeing.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her now or he was going to lose it, she also needed more . . .

He spread her legs wider and placed a hand on the small of her back and raised her.

"You ready for this?" he groaned trying to stay incontrol.

"Yessss" she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss.

Then, without a moment to lose, he slowly, but surely slid into her.

Chihiro bit her lip and held the urge to scream, the pain was intense.

he started to gently rock, in and out. Farther and farther, deeper and deeper until,

The seal of her virginity was broken in one quick thrust.

A moan of pain escaped her lips and she dug her nails into his back.

the pain.

He started move again and took her mouth with his, each devoring each other.

She started to move with him and soon they were in snyc.

Soon pleasure over came the pain and she began to move quicker, the jolts of pleasure surged through her.

It was bliss.

It was Love.

He could feel her starting to tighten around him and he groaned with the pleasure of it all.

They both increased their pace, wanting more and more plesure untill it was out of control.

Then . . .

they peaked their height of pleasure

"KOHAKU!" she moaned

and they were utterly blown away.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

"What did you call me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HO HO HO HO!! thats a good cliff hanger, well if you want to know what happens next . . . you have to review!! and plead and beg for me to continue!!! HE HE HE ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chihrio, was completely and utterly shocked, speechless, blown away, there wasn't a word for it. But, one thing was for sure, it hurt to feel this way.

_"What did you call me?"_

It echoed through her, shoke her. Did he really not know his name?

Chihiro was still tingling from her sexual interaction with Kohaku, and still in his embrace, underneath him actually, skin to skin. But, he was still waiting for her to answer . . .

She felt the man tense, and she could feel him about to move of her. Chihiro lost for words, panicked. She didn't want him to leave her, ever.

Chihiro gripped him by the shoulders, then flipped both of them so Chihiro came out on top. He was so surprised by the action that he didn't protest when she sat on his stomach with her hands on his chest. His eyes were a calm and emotionless emerald. She was not leting him get away, she had promised herself that.

With one shaky hand she tossed her long hair that was falling down over shoulders back to its rightful place then placed it back on his chest. She leaned in and dangerously whispered to his face.

"What is your name?"

The man was trying to keep his eyes off her body and into her eyes, and his mind of the fact that she was so close to him and his legs . . . But when she asked him that question, he was not taken aback, he had felt it coming.

"My name-" he lifted his head so it could be closer to hers, and inhaled the glorious smell that was coming off her. He looked into her eyes, and said

"_Watashi-wa Haku desu"_

Chihiros nails dug into his chest, and her eyes glared at him. His eyes never changed, they stayed just like glass, but his mouth turned into a smile. He cocked his head to the side, like he was toying with her.

"Have you mistaken me for someone? Who is this man? Do I know him?" he sweetly asked, something in the way he said it made her think he was laughing at her. Chihiro was taken aback.

Who was this man?

"No," Chihiro said "I have not mistaken you for someone, and yes you know this man very well." She was becoming angry with this hurtful game he was playing, and she was going to end it. Now.

"You know this man very well , because this man was once you. You," She narrowed her eyes and hissed " Haku, are a imposter."

Haku was motionless then started to grunt with amusement.

"Well, human" he snapped. Then his eyes flashed and Chihiro gasped as he flipped them both, and he was now on top. His voice had changed, his eyes had a black twinge to them, it frightened her. "What to you think your going to do about it . . . I have been waiting for a body to claim for so long . . . and you will not ruin it for me. There," on hand played with her hair while the other started to make its way down to the crevase of her legs. "is nothing you can do to save your darling Kohaku . . ." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered " He is mine . . . ."

Chihiro, was calm. For once in her life she knew what to do. Her hand went to his chest and started to play with his nipple while the other slid away.

"Thats alright" she seductively whispered " and put one of her hands behind his head to draw him close, close enough for a kiss. . . " I like you better than him anyway, you fuck harder . . .". He raised an eyebrow

"what would you know of fucking, virgin-"

WHAM

Chihiro brought the wooden sword down on his head, with the strength of a woman betrayed. His eyes flashed a evil black while rolling to the back of his head, his mouth agape from the shock and collasped on top of her.

She shoved him off of her, and stood on the bed looking down at him menasingly.

"You fucker, you'll pay for this, and you'll give Kohaku TO ME! HE WAS NEVER YOURS TO FUCKING TAKE! HE'S MINE!" she hissed from the pit of her soul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG who took over Kohaku's body? . . . . give me 8 more reviews and you'll find out . . . .


End file.
